Platinium User
Mi nuevo concurso: Platinium. Trata SOLO de sprites, arts no permitidos. El juez seré solo yo, nadie más. No los elijiré al azar al final, cojeré a los 8 primeros Concursantes (no editar) *VileplumeArchivo:Vileplume_NB_hembra.png *PuffleArchivo:Gastrodon_Oeste_NB.png *Diamond 50Archivo:Arcanine_NB.pngELIMINADO-7 puesto *FranMagius✰Archivo:Gothitelle_NB.png *KiraleeArchivo:Absol_NB.png *LunaEstrella19✰Archivo:Delcatty_NB.pngELIMINADA-'8 puesto *Xoxo gossip girlArchivo:Cherrim_con_tiempo_soleado_NB.png *HydreigonsoadArchivo:Hydreigon_NB.png Prueba 1 En esta prueba debéis hacer un tipo elemental, su icon (como este Archivo:Tipo_volador.gif) y un fake que corresponda a ese tipo. Normas: *No valen recolores *El icon tiene que ser de 32x14 *El tipo no puede existir antes, me refiero a que no me vale que hagáis esta prueba con un tipo que yá hicierais *Por participar ya otenéis un punto, os valoraré del 0 al 10 (el 0 solo para los que no presenten la prueba o incumplan las normas. *Tenéis hasta el domingo 11/8/2013 por la noche. Presentaciones: 'Vile: Puntuación: 'No has hecho nada, un 0 :c 'Puff: center El fake se llama Kooja (L'ook' al revés sin L y Fi'ja') y su tipo es Adaptación. El tipo tiene historia: El tipo se generó a partir de un gen mutado que contenía los 19 tipo elementales. Este gen fue apareciendo a lo largo del tiempo por los cruces de Grupos huevo de Pokémon de diferentes tipos. Por esta razón, el tipo resiste los ataques de cualquiera de esos tipos. Volviendo al fake, no sé qué, pero le falta algo para que se vea bien... Puntuación: 'El tipo mola mucho, y el fake también, pero la cara no me gusta. Los colores, las luces y el lineart genial, así que un 8,5 'Renzo: Este Pajarraco raro que eh creado,se llama Tupai su nombre proviene de Tu'can y '''Pai'n (dolor en Ingles).Es del Tipo 'Archivo:Tipo_Dolor.png '''el cual representa los Espiritus atormentados por el dolor y el caos.Tupai es de este tipo por que el representa el dolor de la muerte. '''Puntuación: '''Muy chulo el tipo, es genial pero el fake a pesar de ser a mano tiene algo que no me conbenze. Me gusta el pico. Un 7,25. 'Fran: Tipo ilusión ( 'archivo:Tipo_ilusión.gif ') Este tipo se centra en los efectos ópticos producidos por la luz solar, los Pokémon de este tipo, suelen ser de colores pálidos o muy claros. Errusion: archivo:Errusion.png Su nombre viene de Err ( Error, Ilusión en latín ) y Usion ( Delusion, Ilusión en inglés ) Es el Pokémon efecto óptico, en su cuerpo se pueden apreciar múltiples colores, formados por la luz reflejada en la ilusión. Se dice que sus ojos son gemas de alta gama y que un cazarecompensas haría lo que sea por tenerlas, pero solo es un misterio. Puntuación: Has disimulado muy bien las bases, y el tipo está genial. Lo único malo es el icon, pero el fake lo compensa. Te daré un 8. 'Kira:' Tipo Archivo:Tipo_tiempo.gif. Se utiliza para los Pokémon que aparentan ser prehistóricos/futuristas. Simplemente de una época diferente a la actual. Example is this Archivo:Prenimal.png. Puntuación: 'Lo mismo que a Fran, el icon del tipo no me gusta nada. Pero el fake me encanta y la idea es muy buena pero ya muy usada así que un 7,75. 'Neru: Tipo Cósmico~ Puntuación: 'El tipo está bien. Pero no has hecho ni el icon ni el fake así que me temo que te daré un 1. 'Cathy: El tipo Tipo Engatuzamiento(si con Z ._.) (si con Z ._.) son para Pokes' lidos y Engatusantes. Como: Engatuzation Puntuación: Raaaro, me encanta. El tipo chulo y el dake también, bases disimuladas y la idea me chifla, así que te aporto un 9. Enorabuena, ganas la prueba! Y te libras de poder ser eliminado en la siguiente prueba de eliminación, las cuales se hacen cada tres pruebas y solo habrá 3. 'Hydre' Que mal que me estés haciendo que cree mas tipos, esto es lo único que pude exprimir de mi imaginación Archivo:Tipo_Caos.png El fake lo subo mas al rato o tal vez no(mañana). Puntuación: El tipo y el icon muy bien y el fake sé que no lo has podido terminar, pero no es tan malo. Un 6. Prueba 2 En esta prueba tenéis que hacer un Pokémon de tipo roca-fantasma con aspecto femenino y del tamaño más o menos grande. Normas: *No se aceptan recolores *No podéis usar fakes ya creados *Por participar ya otenéis un punto, os valoraré del 0 al 10 (el 0 solo para los que no presenten la prueba o incumplan las normas. *Tenéis hasta el martes 13 (mal rollo) por la tarde. Presentaciones: 'Vile:' Archivo:Gingasco Sprite.png Archivo:Tipo fantasma.gifArchivo:Tipo roca.gif (Habilidad: Levitación) Gingasco, Pokémon Casco de Roca. '''Gingasco utiliza su casco para golpear más fuerte con una tacleada y también para defenderse en casos duros. Su cuerpo hecho de gas lleva ocho hermosas alas con él. Cuatro son pequeñas y cuatro gigantes, que puede usar para intimidar o para levantar mucho viento. Bueno, creo que está todo, es de tipo fantasma y roca, tiene aspecto femenino, y su tamaño es más o menos grande (bueno, en realidad tomando en cuenta sus alas es mucho más grande que una persona xD). '''Puntuación: Bueno, no me parece muy femenino pero lo es si uno se fija. Las alas no me gustan mucho, pero en general bien, un 7,5 'Puff:' center Spoiler de Primera Generación Puff: Mist and Smoke Me hiciste subirlo antes de terminar Galaxy Monster :c, aunque era el que encajaba perfecto con las reglas. El cuerpo es la chica de piedra de ahí. No creo que cuente como fake ya creado porque lo hice ayer Lol. Puntuación; 'Me gusta, se ve pequeño pero seguro que el artefacto que tiene detras le suma tamaño. Un 7,75. 'Renzo: Puntuación: 'No hay nada... Un 0 'Fran: archivo:Kuraapis.png archivo:Tipo_roca.gifarchivo:Tipo_fantasma.gif Kuraapis: El Pokémon Gorgona o Medusa, su nombre viene de Kura ( Kurage, que significa Medusa en Japonés ) y de Apis ( Lapis, que significa''' Piedra''' en Latín ) Este Pokémon, solo se encuentra en hembras, al igual que el ser mitológico en el que se basa. Son capaces de provocar un poderoso ataque que ejecutan con sus ojos, llamado Mirada petrificante, capaz de petrificar al enemigo y volverlo mucho más débil. Usa sus tentáculos de la cabeza para enloquecer a otros Pokémon con su encanto, y luego atacarles. Puntuación: Me encantan los colores y la combinación de colores, un 8,5 'Kira:' left Nada especial que contar... ~ PD: Si crees que no tiene mucho aspecto femenino de jodes ¬¬ más bien me joderé yo con menos puntos :okay: Puntuación: Lo veo poco femenino, como el de Vile. Me encantan las rocas, un 8 'Neru:' Puntuación: No hay nada... Un 0 'Cathy:' Archivo:Coso-Mon.png Puntuación:'Lo presentaste muy tarde. No me conbence, un 6,5 'Hydre Archivo:Stalady.png Stalady el pokémon Dama Estatua, Stalady permanece inmóvil la mayor parte del tiempo, por las noches persigue a los entrenadores perdidos moviéndose mientras no miran y deteniéndose cuando este voltea. Es tipo roca/fantasma Roca por ser una estatua y fantasma por estar poseída. Puntuación: Es muy raro, eso me gusta. Buen efecto de roca, un 9 osea que tanto tú como Cat tenéis inmunidad en la siguente prueba de eliminatoria. Prueba 3 ¡Prueba de eliminación! Todo aquel que no presente la prueba (salvo Cath y Hydre que tienen inmunidad) será eliminado. Tenéis hasta el viernes. Hay que hacer un Pokémon de tipo hada y fantasma verde u con 3 ojos Normas: *No valen recolores *Tenéis hasta el viernes Presentaciones: 'Vile:' Archivo:Spirilien Sprite.png Archivo:Tipo fantasma.gifArchivo:Tipo hada.gif Es el espíritu de un marcianito :la: Puntuación: 'Lindoo, pero un poco quimera entre Mime. Jr y Mismagius. Un 6,75. 'Puff: Bueno, decía la letra u''' en vez de '''y, osea que podría elegir entre 3 ojos o color verde. Bueno, aquí el fake, contraparte de Espital. center Puntuación: Raro, algo deforme. Pero no hay ceja en general. Un 7,75 'Renzo:' ELIMINADO, 'He hecho una suma de todos tus resultados, obienes el séptimo puesto (lo siento T.T) 'Fran: archivo:Wistake.png El Pokémon Hada Diabólica, usa su temible mirada para asustar a los demás, no tiene brazos, por eso posee un manto que cubre esa parte, es capaz de levitar un poco. Tipo: archivo:Tipo_hada.gifarchivo:Tipo_fantasma.gif Puntuación: Está bien, lo único los ojos y el cabello. Me han gustado los colores y las sombras, pero no tanto el lineart. Un 8. 'Kira:' Io con mi prueba especial c: Archivo:Setery.png Setery ~. Y no no es una seta .-. Puntuación: La idea me pone caliente me gusta, aunque no sé el porqué de que hoy las pruebas les saliesen amorfas. Un 7,50 'Neru:' ELIMINADA, He hecho una suma de todos tus resultados, obienes el octabo puesto (lo siento T.T) 'Cathy:' ~Para ti esta prueba es opcional, no obstante si la haces obtendrás un bonus.~ snap, its me! -Contest Version- Si, leen bien! "Contest Version" la version original la colocare en mi Dex ;D Puntuación: '10 (al ser bonus para tí y Hydre) 'Hydre; Para ti esta prueba es opcional, no obstante si la haces obtendrás un bonus. Opcional, que es eso Es de color verde y tiene tres ojos(el tercero se encuentra cerrado, por que ahí concentra todo su poder) No me gusto como quedo en verde e hice una versión morada. Archivo:Blairtch.png Puntuación: Lo mismo que a Cat, un 10 por bonus. Prueba 4 En esta prueba debéis hacer un fake de tipo Archivo:Tipo_???.gif Normas: *No valen recolores *Por participar ya otenéis un punto, os valoraré del 0 al 10 (el 0 solo para los que no presenten la prueba o incumplan las normas. *Solo puede ser tipo ??? puro *Tenéis hasta el domingo 25/8/2013 por la noche. Presentaciones: 'Vile:' Archivo:Morte Sprite.png -w- Que quieres que te diga, no tengo inspiración y tengo ganas de matar. Puntuación: Un poco pequeño y raro. Un 5,5. 'Puff:' center La falta de sombras se debe a que su cuerpo emite luz propia. Su único ataque es Maldición Puntuación: No está mal, buenos efectos. Un 7,75. 'Fran:' archivo:Mega-Unown.png............................ 100px Puntuación: Está bien, lo único que no me gusta son las luces escesibas y la cabeza. Un 7,25 'Kira:' Oki, exlico, Auragic será el superlegendario de Aveko. Es de tipo ??? porque además de ser el super legendario, puede cambiar de tipo con las tablas, al igual que Arceus (topicazos everywhere) Archivo:Auragic.png Su parte blanca puede volverse transparente, pero sólo cuando está en su forma estándar. Estas son algunas de sus otras formas: Archivo:Auragic_forma_fuego.png Forma fuego Archivo:Auragic_forma_agua.png Forma agua Archivo:Auragic_forma_planta.png Forma planta Espero que hacer un legendario con varias formas suponga puntos extraArchivo:Hello_emoticón.gif Puntuación: Las bases se notan, pero poco, salvo la cara. Me encanta. Las formas no son muy originales, pero sí son bien hechas. Un 8,25 Cathy: Puntuación: Un 0. 'Hydre' Glitchem el pokémon glitch, fue creado como un easter egg para el juego, la unica descripcion que tiene es esta: aksjkasjaksjakjskasjaksjaaskjakjsakjskaasjaksjak. Posee una nueva habilidad Corrupto(no tiene nada que ver con danger etc) esta habilidad fue creada para que los pokemon hackeados no puedan utilizarse en otros juegos, jugar en multijugador ni intercambiarse. Puntuación: Mola, muy original, sin vases, si no me equivoco. Me enecantan los colores. Un 9,25. Tienes inmuidad para la siguiente prueba eliminatoria. Prueba 5 En esta prueba hacer un Pokémon parecido a mi. Debe tener el pelo marrón oscuro, los ojos marrones claro y, lo más importante: en silla de ruedas. Normas: *No valen recolores *Tiene que cumplir todos los requistios anteriores. *Tipo a elegir. *Por participar ya otenéis un punto, os valoraré del 0 al 10 (el 0 solo para los que no presenten la prueba o incumplan las normas. *Tenéis hasta el jueves 29/8/2013 por la tarde. Presentaciones: 'Vile:' Puntuación: 0 puntos 'Puff:' Puntuación: 0 puntos 'Fran:' Puntuación: 0 puntos Kira: Darraptíceoleft. Los Darraptíceos se agrupan en tribus, son de tipo Archivo:Tipo normal.gif (No se me ocurría otro .-.). No se mueven prácticamente nada, la mayor parte del tiempo están de brazos cruzados y se desplazan gracias a sus ruedas. A veces convocan reuniones para halagar a su dios; en las que estos agitan las palmeras que tienen por cola en honor a... Britney Spears pues, atención: Tienen un digujo exacto de un ojo de Britney en las palmeras de sus colas. Que asuman a Britney como dios se llama "Religión Brítnica". PD: LOOOOOOOOOOOOL Puntuación: Lol, 7,25 pumtos 'Cathy:' Puntuación: 0 puntos 'Hydre:' Darraptoide el pokemon androide darrap, fueron creados en homenaje al maestro pokemon Darrap. Puntuación: Genial, se parece a mí pero mi silla de ruedas no es de ese tipo, es eléctrica. Está muy bien. Me lo dás para Pokémon Máximo de Polie?. Un 10. Tu mejor trabajo. Esque está genial Categoría:Concursos Categoría:Darraptiso